


Piss On Your Grave

by bootlegtruth



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bobby is straight™, F/M, Hanbin is the vampire, M/M, Someone is already dead, This is fluff, at least for me, bffs bobdong, me: looks at prompt list, mention of suicide, prompt list: bobby pees on hanbin, side bobsoo, this is wack, wink wink, yes people, yundong are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 06:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootlegtruth/pseuds/bootlegtruth
Summary: In which vampire Hanbin gets awakened from his 500-year slumber by someone pissing on his grave.





	Piss On Your Grave

**Author's Note:**

> A Halloween special! Because—I know it's super late—Bobby fucking greeted Hanbin on IG. I cried people. 
> 
> This is my sad attempt at executing my little knowledge of vampires through The Vampire Diaries in a fic.
> 
> Also, Bobby and Jiwon are different from each other. Please don't get confused. Lmao
> 
> Alt title: My Three Braincells Think She Did Something Ft. Double B.

"What the fuck, dude, you're really gonna pee in there?" Donghyuk shouts. He stumbles trying to walk towards Bobby—completely wasted, unzipping his pants—in the middle of the cemetery.

Bobby laughs, flushed from his face to his neck. "I'm so sorry, Mr." he looks down on the gravestone and tried to read the words engraved on it, "Kim Hanbin, wow you died really young." he laughs once more. And then he pees.

Donghyuk was now lying down on the ground, barely even awake and almost passed out. He laughs too. "I also still wanna pee, find me a gravestone."

Bobby zips his pants back up and goes over to where Donghyuk was lying down. "If we murder someone this Halloween," he pauses, thoughts getting interrupted by other thoughts and mind getting dizzy. "Dude, I would die for you honestly."

"What."

"What? Let's go."

Drunken Halloween had always been their thing. It's the time of the month where you can get wasted unapologetically, except maybe St. Patrick's Day (but Bobby hates green so they opt for Halloween instead). They did their usual drunk trick-or-treating before Donghyuk decided he wanted to pee. He didn't get to pee though, but Bobby did. And now they're both lying on the ground.

"We can sleep here." Donghyuk murmurs.

"Yeah, forever." Bobby murmurs back.

"Like the dead people underneath us."

"Like them."

They were silent for a minute. And then Bobby speaks again.

"Wonder how many people peed in here."

Which makes Donghyuk sit up. Wiping his face in disgust as he looks at Bobby laughing.

"You're incredibly disgusting."

Bobby hears a whisper at the back of his head while he focuses his eyes on the road as he drives. Donghyuk called shotgun, which was unnecessary as there's only two of them and the other one was meant to drive anyway.

The voice said something about not drinking and driving but Bobby never really listened to his voice of reason, drunk or sober. The voice was mostly Donghyuk and sometimes his Dad.

Before he knows it he was scrambling to put his feet on the brakes with Donghyuk screeching like a fucking banshee, eyes wide and terrified.

"Shit." he curses.

Bobby gets out of the car after checking on both Donghyuk and himself, and goes straight to the issue at hand. Donghyuk follows him out.

They both look down the body in front of Bobby's car. A guy, which Donghyuk suggests is of their age, wearing a plain white tunic sewn with beautiful patterns on the sleeves. The man was rather pale, complexion mirroring that of the moonlight, with plush unnaturally red lips. His hair was long, disheveled, stopping at his shoulders. Bobby noticed dried blood on the corner of the man's mouth, but he was sure it wasn't from the accident.

"Bob, you killed him!" Donghyuk panics, looking from left to right to see if somebody was out to report an accident.

"We're going to jail!" he says again.

"Shut up. He's not dead." Bobby stoops down to check the man's pulse and after hearing one or two beats (he wasn't sure how any of this works), he says, "He's got pulse. And I don't see any blood on him so we probably didn't even hit him that hard."

Bobby goes over his car to check if there were any dents. _Dad's going to kill me._ He goes back to the unresponsive man lying down the street with a panicked Donghyuk by his side, thankful that his best friend wasn't hurt, worried about what they'll do with the unknown body. _Yunhyeong's going to kill me._

"We really murdered someone this Halloween." Donghyuk says, laughing hysterically while lightly shaking the body beside him.

"Dong, quit saying that. He's not dead. I'm pretty sure I missed him. We ain't even got scratches, come on!"

"What are we gonna do? Bring him to the hospital?"

"No, stupid, Dad's gonna kill me."

"You deserve it for killing someone!"

"I said you fucking quit saying that. Something wrong with your brain??" he shouts, and Donghyuk shuts up. "We're taking this man to my house, wait for him to wake up, tell him a little lie, and then he'll go home on his own." Bobby nods after laying out his own plan.

"Maybe give him a little money? For compensation?"

"Dunno man, I still have to explain to my Dad why I got a man in my room if ever."

Donghyuk smiles sheepishly, "Mr. Kim, one Halloween had changed your son's preference. He's gay now."

Bobby just rolls his eyes. "And if I was, I would steal Yunhyeong from you. Now, help me get this body in the car before anyone could see us."

Bobby wakes up feeling the cold wind on his back. He rubs his eyes and looks at the clock beside his bed. It was still dawn. He looks over the couch to see that his guest is gone. He sits up abruptly, only to find said guest by the window, slightly opened and curtains drawn.

"You're awake." a quiet voice greets him, low because of the night, cold from the wind. His back facing Bobby.

Bobby clears his throat, a little startled as a shiver goes down his spine. "You're awake." he says back.

The man turns around to face him, his complexion pale as ever, brown eyes dark as the night, and with a smile. "Kim Jiwon."

Bobby creases his forehead. Confused. Amazed. Terrified? "I'm sorry, who?" he asks.

"You. Kim Jiwon, don't you remember me?" the stranger walks towards him, and Bobby wants to back away. He walks like he was floating, graceful and eerie, like there was a strange sound following him with every step.

"Okay, you're really creeping me out."

"I've been dead for half a thousand years but I'll never forget your face."

The cold came rushing in again as Bobby felt his face whiten. He laughs awkwardly.

"Listen, dude, I hit you with my car awhile ago so I think this is one of the side effects? I'm really sorry about that, by the way. I was drunk and I—" he was cut off by a kiss. A little less subtle. The stranger's soft cold lips moving against his as he looks at him with a shocked expression on his face. Bobby couldn't get himself to push him, eyes still wide and speechless when the stranger pulled away.

"You're not Kim Jiwon." the guy says, mirroring Bobby's surprised expression.

"What the fuck...was that?" Bobby brings himself to speak.

"Who are you?"

"No, who the fuck are _you_?"

Bobby stands up, wiping his lips off and walking towards the stranger to confront him. "Kissing me like that, you're way outta pocket, man. I mean, I'm sorry I hit you but I can pay. You don't need to harass me or something, dude, you're in my house, in my bedroom. I let you sleep on my couch, I even gave you a little blanket in case you were cold." he breathes, "And you repay me by molesting me???"

It wasn't very Bobby of him to overreact. It's just that, it was his first time kissing a guy. Or getting kissed by a guy. And he was taken aback that it was from a stranger. He always thought he would kiss Donghyuk accidentally when they get drunk and that'll be his first guy kiss and now he was wrong about that. Bobby took pride in all his firsts so he's pretty upset.

The guy looks up at him, eyes apologetic, lips quivering as he repeats the same sentence. "Who are you?"

And Bobby wants to get mad. He wants to pull his hair out in annoyance—he did for a second, covering his mouth and muffling his screams of frustration so he wouldn't wake up his parents. He breathes slowly after recovering, facing the stranger looking at him weirdly, he says, "Bobby. I'm Bobby. Not Kim Jiwon, or whoever the fuck you're mistaking me as."

"Kim Hanbin."

"What?"

"I am Kim Hanbin."

"Okay." Bobby decides to calm down. Thinking about the familiarity surrounding the stranger's name. He swears he heard it somewhere.

"I apologize for kissing you. I thought you were my lover. I was wrong, you're not even a real vampire. My memory must've failed me after spending five hundred years locked up in a box underground." Hanbin smiles.

"Woah, hold on. You thought I was your lover?" Bobby squints.

"You look exactly like him. His hair wasn't as royal as yours, however, he was still royalty to me."

Bobby tried looking at the strands of his purple hair. _Royal, huh._

He was curious about what the stranger's lover looked like, because he couldn't believe he resembles someone enough for them to get mixed up.

"You said I wasn't a real vampire. What does that even mean? Of course, I'm not. It's a Halloween costume." he says, remembering the long black and red cloak Donghyuk made him wear a while ago. And the fake fangs they both decided to ditch after falling off their mouth three times.

"Your heart beats ten times slower than mine and you feel so warm. That's how much of a human you are."

For a minute, Bobby was confused. He wasn't sure if Hanbin was joking or if it was some kind of a Halloween inside joke he was trying to be let in on. So he laughs. He laughed so hard he got tears in his eyes.

"Why are you so happy?" Hanbin asks, confused but still smiling.

"Because," he laughs again, "you said I'm so warm that I'm such a human. What are you then?" he wipes the tears on the corner of his eyes.

"I'm a vampire."

Bobby chuckles, he goes on to touch Hanbin's arms. He was, indeed, colder than usual. Bobby's hand stops just above Hanbin's chest, feeling his heartbeat. Fast, and sometimes nonexistent.

"Prove it."

Without much hesitation, Hanbin's face scrunches, veins visible along the skin under his eyes, he opens his mouth only to show sharp fangs, and a quiet growl.

Bobby was taken aback. His eyes must be deceiving him. This can't be real.

He closes his eyes and then opens them again. When he blinked once, Hanbin's face was back to normal, smiling at him, removing his hand on top of his chest.

"Please don't be scared of me. I will never hurt you. I promise."

Bobby finds himself nodding, he takes three audible gulps before mustering a comprehensible sentence. "Wa–wha you va–uh vampire???"

Hanbin gives him a questioning look. He swallows again.

"You're a vampire??? Vampires are real???"

"They've been so, for a thousand years."

"And how long have you been a vampire?"

"I already told you."

"500? Flat? Wow dude, you're old." Bobby sits down beside him. Still trying to digest what he just found out.

"Why were you...uh...dead?"

"I was killed for being an illegitimate child. That was also the day I turned but I think I was cursed to stay asleep, hidden in a casket...until now."

"How did you turn? What happened?" Bobby faces him, more focused to hear the rest of the story.

"Jiwon...he's a vampire. Nobody knows except me. He said he will turn me into one so we can live together for a long time. I agreed because I love him. But then he realized we don't have much time right after I was isolated. He made me drink his blood, and then when I was killed I thought I would wake up right away, but I didn't. And then you came."

"So, you mean to tell me, you woke up just now?" Hanbin nods. "How did you know you turned into a vampire then? What if you're a zombie?"

Hanbin ignores the last question, not knowing what zombies meant. "I tested my skills while you were sleeping. Those of which I've seen Jiwon do."

Bobby wants to ask what other skills Hanbin can do, but it was nearing morning and he thinks they got more time later, because he sure as hell won't let Hanbin go just yet.

"What's your plan now?"

"I'm gonna find Jiwon. I'm sure I didn't wake up for no reason. He wants me to find him."

"And what if he's already dead?"

Hanbin looks at him, hopeful, a little sad, and Bobby wants to curse at himself for being tacky in front of a literal vampire that could kill him in just a snap. But then again, Hanbin promised he would never hurt him, so Bobby held on to that.

"Then I'm better off dead too. But I'm not giving up just yet. After all, I just got back." his face turned bright.

"You can, uh, you can stay here for a bit. Unless you wanna go elsewhere, it's fine, really." Bobby says.

"Thank you, I appreciate it. I'm grateful that it's you who saved me."

Bobby snorts at that, remembering how he saved Hanbin by hitting him with his car.

"Yeah, you're like really cool you know. If I wake up later and you're just a dream, I'll be very disappointed." He yawns, getting on the bed to sleep again. He still have classes.

Hanbin laughs quietly. "Good night, Bobby."

Bobby hums, drifting off to sleep in hopes of digesting the knowledge better in dreamland.

  
He thanks the gods mentally, after receiving a text message from his Mom that they'll be out on a business trip for a week. That means he can still keep the vampire in his house. The vampire in question was now hiding in the closet, trying his best not to burn at the sunlight slipping in from the drawn curtains.

Bobby woke up from a scream that morning, he noticed Hanbin scrambling to find something to hide in, his skin burning as he shouts in pain. Bobby, realizing the situation, immediately told him to hide in the closet. He gathered all his blankets to cover Hanbin and then fixed the curtains to make it dark. Next time he'll buy thick ones.

"Are you okay?" he asks, looking at Hanbin's skin slowly healing from the burn. He thought it was amazing how he healed just like that.

"Y-yes, thank you." Hanbin whispers.

"Do you think you can get out of the closet now? I fixed the curtains."

Hanbin tries to slowly get out. He still felt a slight tingling on his skin but it wasn't burning anymore. "I feel fine now, thank you."

"So that means, you're only supposed to go out at night?" Bobby muses.

"Yes, Jiwon concocted a drink from herbs so he can see me during the day but it wasn't permanent. And the herbs were hard to find."

Bobby nods. "Like a true vampire."

"Like a true vampire." Hanbin grins.

Bobby tells him he still needs to go to school and apologized for leaving him so early. He promised he will be back before night and bid him goodbye.

He picks up Donghyuk on the way, the latter babbling about his throbbing headache and Bobby wants to spill everything. Tell his best friend he's got a vampire hidden in his house. But this wasn't the right time. Maybe later.

When they arrived at the school grounds he realized something. _How the hell is Hanbin supposed to eat? And what does a vampire eat?_

He gasps out loud. "Blood. Holy shit!"

"What?" Donghyuk asks.

"Quick, what do vampires eat?"

"Oooh a pop quiz me likey. The answer is they don't. They drink human blood...I think?"

Bobby feels his face paling. _How the hell am I supposed to get human blood? Do I have to feed him my own?_ He shivers at the thought. Then he gets an idea.

"Your Dad's a doctor, right?"

Donghyuk nods, still walking towards the field to his room. Unaware of Bobby's dilemma.

"Do you think maybe he could give us a blood bag?"

Donghyuk stops walking, turning to face Bobby. "Absolutely not. Those are for patients, Bob. Something up?"

Bobby shakes his head, defeated. He walks past Donghyuk.

"Hey, something sure is up. What is it?" Bobby still refuses to talk, and then Donghyuk remembers something. "Is it the guy you accidentally hit with your car?" and then he gasps, "Is he dead???"

"Donghyuk, I swear one of these days I'm gonna beat you up."

"Come on, Bob. Tell me. What happened?"

They decide to ditch their first class. Went to a near cafe to talk about things.

"Promise me you're not gonna think I'm crazy once you hear what I'm about to tell."

Donghyuk nods, crossing his heart. "Bob, you once told me you were pregnant and I believed you."

Bobby rolls his eyes, snorting. "That's only because you were reading a fanfic and you thought I was an omega."

"Not anymore, I don't. You are absolutely an alpha, my dude." Donghyuk laughs. "So what is it?"

"The guy last night." he pauses, Donghyuk cocks an eyebrow, coaxing him to continue. "He's a...a..he's a..."

"He's a what?"

And Bobby leans in closer, whispering like what he's about to say is a top secret laid out to kill a very important person. "Vampire."

Donghyuk's jaw drops. Bobby waits for him to laugh, to ridicule him and blame it on the alcohol they drank last night. Nothing came.

"For real???" he says, amazement ringing in his voice.

Bobby nods immediately, a little too enthusiastic to continue telling the story. "Dude, I've seen his fangs. And this morning he burned from the sunlight."

Donghyuk rests both of his hands on Bobby's shoulders and shakes him. "I need to see him, Bobby! Let me see him! Oh my god."

"Shut up." Bobby smirks, still being shaken by Donghyuk. "We'll see him later after class."

"God, I'm so excited."

For a minute, Bobby thinks they thought of Hanbin more like an object. An artifact in a museum. A show from a circus. But then this was Donghyuk. And Donghyuk had always been excited to meet new people. Plus, he might've found a way to bring Hanbin the blood bag by convincing Donghyuk it was for him. Stealing for something heroic wasn't frowned upon after all.

"You really had to kiss him like that?" Bobby pretends to barf, and Donghyuk punches him lightly on the arm, blushing.

"I missed him, okay?"

Bobby shakes his head, smiling. _Whipped_. He opens the door to his house and they both go in.

"Hanbin?" he calls. He puts his index finger on his lips to signal Donghyuk to be quiet as they go upstairs where Hanbin was hidden.

When they opened the door, Donghyuk almost shrieked.

"Bobby, I'm very hungry." his voice was ragged and his face contorted into something monstrous, with veins almost popping and fangs sharper than ever.

"Wait, shit." he closed the door behind them, not sure if being trapped inside a room with a hungry vampire was the right thing but he doesn't really use his brain that much.

Donghyuk tosses him the blood bag, and he tosses it to Hanbin. "Drink that?" he says, unsure.

"I can't yet." Hanbin says, words still slurring from his mouth.

"What? Why?"

"It's my first time drinking blood. It needs to be directly from a human."

Bobby and Donghyuk both look at each other.

"Oh boy, does it mean you have to kill one of us?" Bobby asks, waiting for a _no_.

Hanbin shakes his head. "A sip, I can take a sip. Please, it hurts _so_ bad."

Just like that, Bobby offers his wrist. Hanbin shakes his head again. "I cant–I can't hurt you. I promised last night. I don't think I can break a promise."

"No, Hanbin, just this once. You can hurt me. I'm letting you." He wasn't sure if it was the hurt in Hanbin's voice but he did say it genuinely. There's no one in this room more capable of feeding the vampire than him. He knows Donghyuk hates blood more than ever. The latter had his eyes closed since the exchange of blood bags.

Bobby hesitantly saunters to where Hanbin was, and the vampire stepped back. "Please stay away. I can't hurt you."

He catches him. Hands stilling on both of his shoulders. "Feed on me, Hanbin." he bares his neck, urging the vampire to take a bite.

Then he feels it. Sharp teeth on pulsing neck, he closes his eyes at the searing pain, groaning after Hanbin licked the last drop. They look at each other. The vampire's face returns to its usual state. "I'm sorry. Thank you." he croaks.

Bobby nods, fingers immediately running through his neck to feel that there was no scar. "I tried to heal you. There's still a mark that you might have to cover." Hanbin explains.

"Are you guys done?" They both look at Donghyuk, still eyes closed.

Bobby clears his throat. "Yeah, open your eyes."

Donghyuk did. He was greeted by a smiling Hanbin, far from the nightmare that was a while ago.

"Good afternoon." Hanbin says.

"You're really a vampire!" Donghyuk jumps, taking his extended hand to shake.

"I am."

"You're not lying!" he says to Bobby.

"'Course I'm not." Bobby answers grinning lopsidedly.

"Wow." Donghyuk looks at the guy in front of him, marveled at him from head to toe.

"I'm sorry there's nothing special about me." Hanbin says.

"Wrong!" Donghyuk sits beside him. "Oh my god, everything about you is special. We don't deserve your presence." He bows jokingly and both Hanbin and Bobby laugh.

"I'm Donghyuk, by the way. In case you forgot, I was there when Bobby accidentally hit you."

"I remember. And he didn't hit me. I pretended to be dead."

Bobby's eyes widen. "What the fuck? You're such a—thank god."

Donghyuk giggles. "A prankster vampire. He's got personality, Bob."

They talked for a long time, with Donghyuk getting comfortable with Hanbin as the latter sips on the blood bag with a straw, provided by Bobby who's now in the kitchen rummaging for his own food.

"It's getting late, I should go now." Donghyuk says after checking the time.

"Remember to keep your promise?" Hanbin asks, looking up from his blood bag.

"Of course, Binnie." Bobby raises his eyebrow at the nickname. "I crossed my heart, right?" and Hanbin nods.

Donghyuk kisses Bobby's cheeks to annoy him on his way out before saying bye. Bobby wipes it in an exaggerated manner before telling him to take care.

"Ewk." he says, laughing with Hanbin.

They both sit on the bed, Bobby eating silently and Hanbin sipping a little too loudly on his straw. Bobby thinks it's weird. Casually eating with a vampire drinking blood unapologetically right at his face. And of course, he can't keep the idea out of his head that he just let Hanbin drink from his own without much thought. Like he was compelled. He even insisted for it to happen.

"Your lover seemed nice." Bobby chokes, coughing out some of the food, making Hanbin flinch.

"My what?" He heard it the first time. He just couldn't believe it.

"Donghyuk. Your lover." Hanbin says before sipping again. Bobby wonders why the hell it takes so long to empty out a blood bag.

"Donghyuk is not my lover." he says, finishing his food. "I'm not gay."

"You're not gay?" Hanbin looks at him, confused. "Why are you sad then?"

Bobby freezes, mouth agape. He shakes his head before saying, "It's not–I'm not sad–look, how do I explain this." he pauses, thinking while a big-eyed Hanbin waits. "I'm not homosexual, as in I'm not attracted to guys. I have a girlfriend."

Hanbin seems to get it. He observes him as he sips, finally leaving the bag empty. "You have a lover."

"Yes, and she's a...girl. We've been together for a, uh, a year now, I think."

Hanbin nods. Bobby clears his throat after some time.

"So, do vampires take a shower?" he chuckles. Then he catches Hanbin's confused look so he explains what a shower is immediately.

"Of course they do. You don't want them stinky." Hanbin scrunches his nose and Bobby thinks it was adorable.

"And can they see their reflection?"

"I mean, I did see mine in the that room's mirror this morning." he points at the bathroom.

"And are they afraid of garlics?"

"Jiwon eats garlics so I don't think so."

Bobby stops at that. _Jiwon_. Hanbin's lover was still a mystery to him. Having been laid out that they look alike, and that he was the one who turned Hanbin into a vampire, he still doesn't know much about it. It's not like he needs to know, but as far as he's concerned, he might be connected with all of these. Besides, he was the one to wake Hanbin up from his slumber. So he asked away.

"So, Jiwon...how does he, you know, feed? Did you also offer to feed him from your blood when you were still a human?"

Hanbin stills, remembering everything from half a thousand years ago. He felt every memory rushing back in, every moment with Jiwon, and every moment without.

"He was a vampire way before he met me. He never fed off human blood. He hunted animals. But I had to give him a drop of mine every day just so he could still have his strength."

"Did you know how he turned?"

"Someone had found him wounded from being beaten. They made him drink their blood to heal easily. After that, he killed himself. To escape from his own father. Well, he tried. He didn't know vampire blood was supposed to bring him back to life as one. He just woke up feeling the burn of the sun on his skin."

Bobby could only nod. Still new to the idea of resurrection, and vampires, and Jiwon. Yesterday he was a drunk college freshman in a DIY vampire costume and now he's got a real life vampire sitting on his bed with an empty blood bag in hand telling him the life story of his lover. Who, apparently, looks exactly like him.

His eyes run over Hanbin, noticing that he still wears the white tunic. He realized it's been 500 years since Hanbin had a change of clothes.

"Know what, why don't you take a shower and then we'll go shopping. I'll let you borrow my clothes first so you can wear decent ones."

Hanbin's eyes lit up. "Shopping. What is shopping?"

"For clothes. I'll buy you clothes because you smell bad." he laughs.

Bobby felt his face turning pink when he saw Hanbin pout. _Something about the weather._

"Okay. I will take a shower. Wait for me."

It was already night when they decided to go out. Hanbin can finally enjoy life outside Bobby's room. He stayed close to Bobby though, still cautious with his surroundings and only keeping an eye to the boy who took custody of him.

Bobby had lent his hoodie to Hanbin. The latter drowning in them, his hands being covered completely by the sleeves. He had always liked wearing clothes twice as big as him. He thought Hanbin looked nice. _Decent_.

"What kind of vehicle is this?" Hanbin asks. His hands on the hood of his car.

"A Camaro? It's a car. Gets you to places." Bobby smirks. "This babe is also the one responsible for your second death." and Hanbin seems to get it. He laughs.

"They used horses back then." he blurts.

  
Hanbin wasn't much of a nuisance when they got to the mall, not that Bobby thought he would be. Bobby was just expecting a lot of questions. But Hanbin was silent. Eyes bright and giddy looking at the lights illuminating every stalls and the clothes and almost everything visible.

"You like that? Go try it on." he motions Hanbin to go to the fitting room after the guy had been eyeing and eventually touching one particular sweater. Bobby didn't mind spending. He loves buying things for people. Donghyuk once joked it's one of the perks of being his best friend.

While Hanbin was trying on the sweater, he saw a cute pair of pajamas that he thought would look funny on Hanbin. It's got bats printed on them, complete with fangs and blood which has emoticons to be child-friendly. He pays for it immediately. Thinking about surprising Hanbin and making him wear it later for the laughs.

He goes to the fitting room when Hanbin still hasn't gotten out, knocking on the door hesitantly. "Hey, you done?"

"Come inside!" Hanbin says, excitement in his voice.

Bobby was reluctant at first, but when Hanbin called him again, he opened the door and went inside.

Hanbin was beaming at him, smile reaching his eyes. "Look!" he points at the little pocket on the sweater's chest.

Bobby looks. The fit was nice. The color suits him too. Red. The pocket, however...nothing special about it. He wonders why Hanbin was so happy.

"Uhm, it's a pocket." he says, tone of his voice not amused.

"It's a _tiny_ pocket." he giggles, "What are you supposed to put in here?"

"I don't know, man. Coins?"

Hanbin nods in understanding. "I think I found one in your drawers where you keep the box of rubbers. I'm going to put it in here, if you don't mind."

Bobby's ears turn pink at his words. Box of rubbers. Hanbin saw his pack of condoms.

"Get changed now, so we can pay for it." he says, before going out.

He hears Hanbin croak a quiet but happy _okay_ after he closes the door.

He bought him a pair of shoes too. A red high cut converse sneakers to complete his contemporary vampire look. He made Hanbin wear it right away, because the shoes he was wearing were Bobby's, one size too big. He also made Hanbin carry all the bags. _That was one of the cons._ He hears Donghyuk in his mind.

He bought thick dark-colored curtains too to avoid much sunlight for when Hanbin wakes up in the morning.

"Do vampires eat normal human food?" Bobby questions, voice low enough to avoid other people from hearing.

"They do. Jiwon and I share food. His favorite was beef stew."

"Nice. I like beef stew–wait" Bobby squints his eyes at the sight of his girlfriend and her bestfriend walking towards them, unaware of his presence, he calls. "Jisoo!"

Jisoo's eyes turned to him in shock, and then she smiled. "Hey, Bobby." they walk close to them.

He gives him a quick kiss on the lips and a hug. They didn't see each other awhile ago, and didn't get to celebrate Halloween together. He missed her. "Hey, Jen." he greets the girl beside Jisoo and Jennie greets back.

"What are you" Jisoo looks at the guy beside Bobby curiously "guys doing here?"

"Shopping." Bobby says nonchalantly.

Jisoo raises an eyebrow, eyeing the hoodie Hanbin was wearing. She remembers it to be Bobby's, because it was her gift. Then she eyes Bobby, relaxed as ever, with a fading red mark on his neck, she squints. "What's that on your neck?"

Bobby mindlessly touches his neck, then he remembers Hanbin's fangs and that he forgot to cover his mark and his eyes grew big for a moment before recovering to answer a quick lie. "Mosquito bite." he scratches the back of his head, unable to look at Jisoo's eyes.

"Mosquito bite, huh." she turns to face Hanbin, smiling at him suggestively. "And who is this?"

"My name is Kim Hanbin, you must be Bobby's lover." Hanbin extends his hand.

Jisoo hears Jennie snicker at the back and she rolls her eyes at her before accepting Hanbin's hand. "Wow, you're like really cold." she blurts out.

"I've never seen you before. New neighbor?"

"I live in Bobby's ro–" Bobby covers his mouth. "He lives on the other side of the road. We had a sleepover." Bobby explains.

"O...kay? Uh, anyway, _babe_" she emphasizes the last word while looking at Hanbin, still suspicious but she lets it go. "Sorry, we can't accompany you guys. Jennie and I are having a sleepover too." she says, apologetically.

"It's fine, we're on our way home anyway. Hope you have fun!" he kisses her again and they part ways.

Bobby watches as Jisoo walks away, hand in hand with Jennie laughing at something he had no idea about. Or he has.

He continued walking after Jisoo was out of sight.

"Your lover is beautiful." Hanbin initiates.

"The most." he chuckles. "But she's off limits, okay? Get your vampire magic away from her." he says jokingly.

The way back home was tiring. Bobby talked the most, Hanbin only nodded, eyes roaming around the streets, like he was memorizing every single thing.

After taking a shower and changing clothes, Bobby decided it was time to show Hanbin the clothes he bought for him secretly. He giggles with excitement.

"Psst." Hanbin turns his sight away from the television to face him.

"Do you need something?" he asks.

"I bought something for you." he says, smiling sheepishly.

"Thank you."

Bobby rolls his eyes, "I haven't even showed you yet."

Hanbin just shrugs, "Well, I'm still thankful."

He gets up to get the paper bag and comes back instantly, he gestures Hanbin to come sit beside him on the bed and the latter happily obliged.

"Go on, open it."

Hanbin opens it hastily, putting his hand inside the bag and back out with the clothes. Bobby thought it was overreaction but Hanbin's eyes visibly lit up.

"There are bats!" he says it like he can't believe it. "And the blood, they have emotions!" he looks up at Bobby like he was a father giving his son his first toy train.

And Bobby, well, Bobby almost blushed. He didn't think it was funny anymore. He thinks it's cute. Hanbin was cute. And adorable, with his innocent, bright, childlike eyes, and pursed lips.

"Y-you should try it on." Hanbin nods, going directly to the bathroom and shutting the door.

"Wow, what the fuck was that?" Bobby tells himself, fanning the heat clouding his face and blasting the AC.

The pajamas were a perfect fit, hugging Hanbin's body just right. Hanbin looked good in it.

"I like it. It feels soft. I like this one too, this blood laughing with tears on the side of its eyes." he points at the animated blood on his waist.

Bobby coughs. "Looks good on you too. Comfy, right?"

"Comfortable, yes. Thank you, again, Bobby." Hanbin runs into him and hugs him. His cold arms wrapped around his sides, it was bearable, but he still got goosebumps. He hugs him back, regretting it right after.

Because it felt nice.

  
It wasn't a dream like he thought it would be. The memory of Hanbin's fangs buried on his neck and the sting after, Hanbin sipping cluelessly on the blood bag, and of course, the one he just remembered right now, Hanbin's ice cold lips on his.

He scrubs his face at the thought, slowly getting up to take a shower and get dressed. It didn't help that he had a weird dream last night. He saw a man, as tall as him, with the same physique, the same stance. He was walking to meet someone halfway. Hanbin. Before he wakes up, Hanbin speaks in the dream. "Jiwon." and then nada.

He wonders what the dream meant. Could he really possibly be connected with all of these? Hanbin had said he woke up from slumber because of him. He still didn't know why or how. But for now, he turns on the shower and lets the water wash off his thoughts.

He goes out with only a towel wrapped around his hips. Another one on his hand, drying his hair. Hanbin wasn't in his room when he woke up but he just shrugged it off when he hears rustling downstairs. He must be cooking.

Hanbin was indeed cooking. He opens the door with a tray in his hands, looking directly at a startled Bobby. He puts the tray on the table.

"Please knock next time." Bobby says, breathing slowing down.

Hanbin grows silent, eyes filled with intensity gazing at Bobby's nakedness. Bobby felt conscious, usually he was confident flaunting his body but Hanbin's stare was making him uncomfortable.

"Your chest..."

Bobby looks down at his chest, trying to figure out what's wrong. "My chest what?"

And he almost had a heart attack when Hanbin ran—no walked, but in an incredibly fast pace that he almost didn't see him or where he came from.

Right now, they were face to face. He stumbles. Hanbin catches him with a tight grip on his arm. He felt Hanbin's fingers on his chest, freezing, tracing the tiny scar on his chest he got when he was a kid.

"This scar..." Bobby's breath hitches when Hanbin's eyes caught his. "Jiwon."

"H-huh?"

"Jiwon has the same scar. When he shot himself on the chest before he turned into a vampire."

"I got this when I was a kid. From a biking accident."

Hanbin's hand pressed further, causing him to groan. They were fairly close, one more push and they'll kiss again. _We'll kiss again._

"But do you feel warm? When I do this?" Hanbin lays down his hand flat on his chest, lingering, like it was meant to be there.

Before he could answer, the door busts open, revealing an elated Jisoo, only her smile quickly fades and expression turns into confusion.

Bobby pushes Hanbin, scrambling to find clothes to wear. He tells Jisoo to wait for a second before going back to the bathroom to change.

"Bobby's lover, we meet again." Hanbin greets.

"It's Jisoo." she corrects, eyes falling on the untouched food prepared on the table.

"Ah, Jisoo, it's nice to see you."

Jisoo nods in acknowledgment. "You guys still on a sleepover?" she asks.

Hanbin didn't know what it meant but he nods, remembering what Bobby told Jisoo last night.

"Babe, I didn't get the text." Bobby comes to Jisoo's side, kissing her temple, fully clothed and dry.

"I wanted to surprise you." _but I was surprised instead_, she wanted to continue but decided against it.

"Wanna go to uni together?" Bobby suggests.

"That's exactly my plan."

"Sounds like a good plan." he says before sniffling Jisoo's hair.

"Uh, Hanbin, are you gonna come with us? Or..." Jisoo reluctantly asks.

"Oh, I—" he fidgets, not knowing what to do, or say.

"He'll be going home later." Bobby says, emphasizing every word and wishing for Hanbin to get what he's trying to say. When the guy nods, he turns to Jisoo. "Don't worry about him. Let's go."

They left Hanbin alone, with the food he cooked for Bobby.

  
"You guys are hiding something from me." she says.

It was lunchtime and they were huddled together on a bean bag of a coffee shop near their university. Donghyuk and his boyfriend Yunhyeong were on another bean bag in front of them and Jennie on a separate one beside.

Yunhyeong nods, stuffing his mouth with fries before saying, "I think so too."

Bobby wants to tell them everything. Or Jisoo, at least. But he needs to ask Hanbin's permission first, just like what he did when he brought Donghyuk. It wasn't his secret to tell so he kept his mouth shut.

"Hey, it's not like that. Bobby and I aren't hiding anything." Donghyuk replies, wiping the stain off Yunhyeong's mouth with a tissue.

"Sounds like something someone with secrets would say, right Jen?"

"Dude, your new friend was weird!" Jennie blurts out and Yunhyeong's brows furrowed.

"Who?" he asks.

"Babe, Hanbin. I told you about him last night." Donghyuk says.

Bobby darts his gaze towards Donghyuk. "You told him about Hanbin?" tone calm but inquisitive.

"Yes, Hanbin, our new friend." Donghyuk smiles at him like he knows what Bobby is trying to imply and that he didn't snitch his vampirism just like that.

"He said you guys met at Halloween." Yunhyeong states, still munching on some fries.

"See, Sooya? I told you people get new babes on Halloween." Jennie chortles.

Jisoo pays no attention to her, only observing Bobby and how he acts during the situation. He was fidgety and unusually quiet. She was sure he was hiding something. She didn't pry much after that.

He went home with a backpack full of blood bag, good for one week. Donghyuk said he's doing it for Hanbin—because he's cute—and definitely not for him, which means he still needs to pay back his best friend some good food and clothes or maybe even beer. It didn't much register in their brains that what they're doing is outright illegal and unethical, maybe even immoral. But they've got a vampire to feed, that's a priority.

He puts all of it in the fridge, careful not to let it spill. _God, they smell awful._ He was thankful his parents weren't home. He wouldn't know how the fuck he would sneak a week's worth of blood bag and a vampire without them getting suspicious. Hell, even his girlfriend is getting suspicious and he couldn't lie to her anymore. But it was Hanbin's call at the end of the day.

Hanbin was huddled on the couch, chewing on something he figures are beef jerky, and both hands holding a phone. The latest iPhone model, which he still hadn't gotten his hand onto because he was saving up for it when his Mom refused to give him extra allowance as lunch money.

"Hey there, techy." he greets.

Hanbin lifts his head up, smiling at him. "I don't know how this thing works." he confesses.

Bobby sits beside him. "How'd you get that?" That was what he was more curious of.

"The guy down the block gave it to me in exchange for my birth bracelet. He said it was made of pure gold." he beams.

_Chanwoo. Must be stolen._

He shrugs it off and starts telling Hanbin the basics. Hanbin turns out to be a fast learner, even taking a selfie and showing it off to him for validation.

"This is my number. You press this if you wanna call, if you need something or there's an emergency. Try it. Try calling me."

Hanbin follows him, pressing the call button and clapping when he hears Bobby's phone ring. Bobby answers, even if they're sitting beside each other, grinning as he puts the phone in his ear.

"Hello, is this a vampire emergency?"

"Bobby, this vampire needs your help." Hanbin plays along.

Bobby's forehead creases, pretending to be concerned. "Oh no, vampbin, what is it?"

"I'm hungry and I'm craving for your blood." Hanbin dives onto Bobby so that he's straddling him, face buried on his neck as he tickles his sides with his fingers and Bobby laughs, he laughs so hard he didn't mind how close they were.

Hanbin stops, laughing too, as he does. Bobby looks at him breathlessly, from the giggles he let out. Hanbin removes himself on top of him, back to his place on the couch. He ends the call.

"Hanbin, I noticed how fast you walked towards me this morning. Is that part of your vampire skills? Speed?" Bobby asks after regaining his breath.

"Yes. I have also exercised my incredible strength while you were away. It appears that I also have heightened hearing as I've heard your vehicle coming in from afar."

Bobby wants to see all of it first hand, but for now they rest. He rests. He moves out of the couch and flops down on the bed, telling Hanbin he'll take a nap and if he's hungry, there are blood bags in the fridge he could drink.

The nap turns out to be longer than expected. Bobby wakes up from a dark figure looming over him, and of course, it was cold. He rubs his eyes halfheartedly, not wanting to wake up just yet but making an effort to ask what's wrong.

"Bobby, I'm going out." Hanbin whispers in his ear.

Bobby watches him from one of his eyes, the only one he decided to open. Hanbin was wearing one of his black leather jackets and tight pants, which was also from his closet. It doesn't bother him though, he gave him permission before. It did, however, bother him that Hanbin looked good in it. More than he does anyway, he thinks. His hair was down and kempt, not in its usual tousle.

"Where are you going?" he murmurs.

"I remember this town. I was observing it the other day when we went _shopping_. This was the town where Jiwon and I lived. If I look around closer, I might find him. He must be hiding somewhere only he and I know." he plays with the palm of his hand. "I promise I'll be back before sunrise had this mission been barren."

Bobby nods on his pillows, closing his eyes again.

"Take care."

Hanbin laughs. "I'm a vampire, Bobby. There's no one who could hurt me."

"Oh, right. I hope you finally meet Jiwon." he yawns.

"I hope so too." a whisper, and just like that he was gone.

He catches Hanbin one time in the living room. He woke up this morning without him. He just got back. Hanbin was drinking from a wine glass, the liquid thicker than usual and he assumes it was blood.

"You look good." Hanbin compliments, giving him a once over. "Your hair looks nice."

Bobby absently touches his hair. He had tied it in a ponytail because the weather was hot, purple strands straying from the hair tie and to his face.

"I mean, I look good always." he says as a joke but Hanbin nods. "Anyway, you look happy. Must've found Jiwon?"

Hanbin shakes his head. "I have a clue of his whereabouts but it's too risky. Someone told me Jiwon had found a way to walk during daylight permanently."

"Man, that's wack. How are you supposed to look for him?"

"I just hope word gets out that I'm alive. I hope Jiwon feels it. If he does, I'm sure he'll come looking for me."

Bobby wasn't sure about that.

  
That night he dreams again. Of someone. A man naked from chest to hips in front of him. He noticed the scar identical to his. Jiwon. He approaches him, even calls his name. Jiwon touches his own chest, presses down his fingers firmly on the scar and Bobby awakens, fanning his face, his heart beating too fast wanting to break away. His scar aches.

Bobby's phone buzzed again for what feels like the 10th time. At least for Jisoo. In reality, it's only the 3rd.

"I think you should read your messages. It must be important."

He obeys Jisoo and opens the messages on his phone. They were out on a date. Just the two of them. Bobby wanted to make up for their supposed Halloween date because Jisoo was away that time, and Jisoo wanted to make up for being away on their supposed Halloween date. Therefore, a compensation date.

From: Vampbin 🦇  
Heybobbylookwhatifound  
😁😎😍😚🥰🐱🐺🍇🍒⛸  
itscalledemojis

From: Vampbin 🦇  
I learned how to use spaces 😎🍌

From: Vampbin 🦇  
When are you coming home? 🤰 It's a pregnant woman. 😎🍌

He replied once. A simple _talk to u later_, and then hid his phone in his pocket.

"Who was it?" Jisoo asks.

"Just Hanbin."

She nods. "Oh, you guys text each other now."

Bobby raises a brow. "Uh, something wrong with that?"

Jisoo shakes her head while smiling, "Nothing, let's eat."

Everyday, Bobby feels Jisoo growing more and more suspicious, and everyday, he does nothing about it. Well, besides hoping she would trust him more.

The last straw was when they were making out in his car, with Jisoo on his lap, thighs on his side, one hand on her back and the other on her nape, pushing her closer to deepen the kiss.

Jisoo moans when his kisses went further down her jaw, then on her neck, nibbling and sucking and they were into the moment. Bobby was filled with excitement.

Not until his phone rings. Loud enough to startle them both. Loud enough to make them part.

Bobby wants to ignore it. Hell, he wants to turn off his phone, throw it away somewhere and continue where they left off. But Jisoo was now out of his lap, back on the passenger seat, brushing her hair with her fingers and fixing her clothes like nothing almost happened.

He groans, answering the call and greeting Hanbin in annoyance.

"Bobby, your parents are home."

"What the fuck?"

"Yes, they already saw me. I took care of the blood bags in the fridge, don't worry."

"Shit, I'll—" he looks at Jisoo hesitantly, threading on whether to say what he wants to say. "Wait for me."

"Come soon because they're looking for—" he ends the call.

"Babe, I need to go home. I'll just drop you off to your house okay?" he kisses Jisoo's hand.

"Was it Hanbin?"

Bobby doesn't want to lie. "Yeah...it was him." So he didn't

"Home. He's still at your house? What kind of sleepover is that? A week long?" Jisoo's voice was surprisingly calm. In this situation, at least. Her voice had always been calm.

"Well, I—He's, uh..."

He wants to tell everything. Wants to tell Jisoo Hanbin was practically a homeless vampire finding his lover who looks just like him and that he dreams about Hanbin's said lover every night so there's probably a connection between them that he can't let go of. But before he could spill, Jisoo was getting out of the car.

"I'll just take a cab, Bob. Drive safely."

And he didn't follow her. He went home. To Hanbin.

  
His parents were indeed home. The family car was parked just outside their house. He spots his father still in his suit, pacing through the house. They nodded at each other, acknowledging one's presence. His mother was on the dining table, eating with Hanbin. A dish he recognizes as the only dish Hanbin could cook. Beef stew. His favorite. Jiwon's favorite.

"Bobby-ah, you're home. Sit down."

So he sits, cluelessly looking at Hanbin who was happily chewing beef like what's happening is nothing important. On the other hand, his heart was beating fast from nervousness. He felt Hanbin's hand on his which made him almost jump from his seat.

Hanbin mouthed _everything's fine_ and rubs his thumb on the back of his hand. It wasn't soothing or anything since it was cold but he felt reassured, from something he still doesn't know why.

"You didn't tell me you have a new friend. He says he's here for a vacation so you offered to let him stay in for a while." His mother says.

Bobby wants to hit his head on the table. Of course! A vacation! Why didn't he think of that as an excuse? Now his relationship with Jisoo is falling apart as the other's suspicions have been seemingly fed on by his lies or lack thereof.

"Yeah well, I didn't know you will be back before he leaves."

Hanbin was out of his room that night. He moved to the guest room, without much things and Bobby tells him to just text or call or knock if he needs anything.

The knock on his door was expected, but it was still too early. He wonders what it could be.

Hanbin was back on his couch, like he belongs there, playing with the hem of his (Bobby's) sweater while momentarily glancing up to the television.

"I think I might have to find a place to stay. I have overstayed my welcome. You've been really nice and I've been nothing but a burden. I'll find a way to get blood bags on my own. Maybe hunt some animals like the good old days." he chuckles, but Bobby didn't find it funny.

He didn't want him to leave. There are still questions in his head and he still dreams. Maybe the answers are in those dreams and he fears that if Hanbin leaves, he won't ever dream again.

"No."

"Huh?"

"Don't go. Just yet. You're not overstaying your welcome and you're not a burden. I like having you here. And, uh, where would you go? You don't even have money."

"I do. Chanwoo gave me the excess of the money he earned from selling my birth bracelet, he said it was too much and way more expensive than his phone. He also offered to find me a nice-looking bungalow." Hanbin smiles reassuringly.

"A bungalow? But those aren't sunproof. And Chanwoo, man, don't ever trust him. He steals for a living!"

"That's what most people say but he seems nice. And if he does, his business is not mine to meddle with."

"Business? What?" Bobby's voice was loud, feeling a pang in his chest for reasons he's unsure of. "Okay, Hanbin, you can stay in this house for as long as you want. If you really wanna go, then go. But if you don't and you just feel like you're not welcome enough, I assure you, I enjoy you being around. I promise I won't kick you out."

He sees Hanbin's eyes lighting up again and he feels his stomach flip. He's saying the right thing.

"You're so kind to me, Bobby. Thank you."

And Bobby smiles, rubbing Hanbin's back as they hug.

"I think it's time we break up."

Jisoo had asked to meet him in the fields. She says they have to talk and it'll be quick.

"Wait, what?" Bobby holds both of her arms, like he was making sure it was real and she was Jisoo and she was asking him for a break up and that it was real. His mind wasn't working properly.

"Okay, to be honest." Jisoo breathes, preparing herself for the next sentences she's about to enunciate. "I really loved you. Like really. And I didn't think I would because I thought I was a lesbian and when I heard you singing and dedicating a song for me, I thought maybe I should give you a chance because you made my heart beat so fast. And then I realized you were friends with Donghyuk so maybe you were at least bisexual, no correlation whatsoever but I guess I thought we could be each other's beards you know? Wait, I didn't cheat on you okay? I loved you for real and well I loved Jennie too but I didn't cheat. Then I saw you with this Hanbin dude and how you looked at him and how you sometimes talked about him out of the blue and your eyes were bright and I thought maybe you found your real soulmate and maybe it was time we part ways because I think I found mine in Jennie too."

Everything didn't register in Bobby's brain. He heard all of it but he only understood a handful of _maybes_ and _thoughts_ and _soulmates_ and _beards_.

He was silent.

"Babe? Talk to me." Jisoo releases herself from his touch and instead puts her hands on top of Bobby's shoulders. "Hey, Bobby. Are you mad?"

He gathers his voice, feeling anger rising inside him, but he can't be mad at Jisoo, not when she looks at him like she was sorry. "You thought I cheated. With Hanbin."

Jisoo shakes her head, eyes widening. "No. No, Bob. I mean I did, but not for long. I thought you guys look good together and you could actually make things work if I wasn't in the picture." she explains.

Bobby gently removes her fingers off his shoulder. "Jisoo, I would never cheat on you."

"I know. I know, Bob. It's just—Okay, I'm really really in love with someone else right now. Please let me go?"

And he nods. He nods in haste, thinking he was caging her too much that she needed to say please just for him to let go. He nods in compliance, Jisoo fell out of love and he felt betrayed but it didn't really make his heart ache in a way. He nods just for the sake of it, watching as Jisoo walks away. _Betrayal. Betrayal. Betrayal._ It wasn't his fault. Wasn't his.

He needs to blame someone.

  
The news was still fresh when Donghyuk heard it. And like a true best friend, he consoles him with beer.

"She likes Jennie!"

Bobby was at it since his second bottle and Donghyuk was getting tired of hearing it.

"I mean, I did told you she gives off lesbian vibes before you decided to court her but did you listen? No, you didn't."

"She said she loved me though, and now she loves Jennie. God, I should've known. They were always together and Jennie had always hated my ass and—and Hanbin oh my god, that dude." Bobby takes another swig at his now fourth bottle.

"What did Hanbin do now?" Donghyuk asks, curious as it was the first time Bobby had mentioned the guy. He was waiting for it.

"He's just—his presence is just—he's so..._present_, you know?" Bobby looks at Donghyuk like he wants him to get it. Because he doesn't want to explain what he meant.

"No, I don't. The fuck you mean?"

He sighs. "I just feel angry at him right now. He must be the reason why Jisoo felt the need to break up with me. Hell, I can handle her loving Jennie and me. Why does she need to break up?" he whines the last few words and drinks again.

"Dude, Hanbin wasn't at fault. He's just there sipping on his blood bag like it's a tetra pack. Plus, have you ever thought if Jisoo would like the idea? She probably only wants to focus on Jennie."

Bobby whines again, telling Donghyuk he's not helping before downing his last bottle.

He goes home completely drunk, with Donghyuk as his designated driver. He tells him thanks and kisses him on the cheek, which Donghyuk wipes immediately as Bobby laughs at his face.

"I waited for you."

"Shit." Bobby jumps, startled when he turned on the lights and Hanbin was there, sitting on his bed with a worried look on his face.

"Where have you been?" Hanbin asks.

"Out."

"Yes, I know, but where exactly? It's late at night and I was worried."

Bobby removes his clothes, not caring about whether Hanbin could see or would look.

"Well, you shouldn't be."

"Why wouldn't I be? You're my friend." Hanbin folds his discarded hoodie and puts it in the laundry basket.

"Oh yeah? Friends don't ruin relationships."

Bobby hears Donghyuk in his head, his voice of reason, telling him it wasn't Hanbin's fault, but he doesn't listen. He needs to put the blame on someone. Someone who cannot be hurt. Not on him. Not on Jisoo.

Hanbin narrows his eyes, asking for enlightenment. "I didn't ruin any relationships. What are you talking about, Bobby?"

Bobby scoffs, avoiding Hanbin's eyes as he speaks. "You came in my life barging in, kissing me, telling me I was your lover, with your innocent eyes. Maybe that was your plan all along, making Jisoo jealous. Calling in the middle of the day when we're together just so I can attend to you. You must really think you're special, Kim Hanbin." he says in one breath.

Hanbin was now close to him, hand on his chest, past the scar, on his heart. "It's beating ten times faster now." he whispers.

Bobby thinks it must be the alcohol, because he was really, really fighting the urge to kiss him. Something about his touch lingering on his skin, his lips close to his cheek.

Instead he says, "Please get out of my life."

He looks at Hanbin intently, the latter taken aback. "You promised." Hanbin croaks.

"Leave." his tone stern and demanding.

"You really are different from Jiwon."

"That's because I'm not him!"

"You're right, Jiwon never breaks his promises."

_Betrayal. Betrayal. Betrayal._

And then Hanbin was gone.

It was cold.

  
Mornings weren't really for him. Nothing had made him excited to wake up early. Especially now that the sun was shining down his face, hot rays penetrating his skin. His eyes shot up suddenly, and out of reflex, he pulls the curtain down to cover the sunlight.

Then, realization hits him. His room was vampire-less. Hanbin was gone.

He keeps the curtain down.

The drive to their university was agonizing. His head was throbbing in pain as his hangover kicks in. Donghyuk wasn't with him, thank god. He didn't want to hear any of his best friend's scolding. He knows he'll get some and that would be hell for him.

When they came to meet in the cafeteria, he couldn't help but tell his best friend everything. So he did get scolded. It was really bad.

"I didn't know you were this stupid! Where would he go? What if he still hasn't found a place to hide and it's already morning?"

"Please, he's a vampire. He can take care of himself." he rolls his eyes and Donghyuk glares at him.

"You have to take him back, Bob. Hanbin has been nothing but good to you. He was even willing to sacrifice his own hunger just to not hurt you because he promised he won't."

_Jiwon never breaks his promises._

He scoffs. "I'm tired. Let's not talk about him."

Donghyuk pulls at his own hair, feeling frustrated. "Why did you even think of blaming him for something he has no idea about? God, I thought we had a talk. Bobby, I thought you understood every single thing I told you. You're so stupid." He kept repeating the last few syllables until it's the only thing Bobby could hear.

_Stupid_. _He's so stupid_.

"Anyway, I'm not taking him back. He can fend off for himself. Find his Jiwon or whatever."

Donghyuk looks at him like he just said the most ridiculous joke ever. "You're jealous."

"What?"

"You're jealous of Jiwon." Donghyuk laughs, nodding at his own realization.

"What the fuck, man? Where would you get that idea?"

"Did you dream of him again?"

He did. He thought he wouldn't now because Hanbin was gone, but he did. Jiwon's face was clearer than usual, pale skin contrary to his dark brown eyes. Hanbin was also there, buried in Jiwon's chest. They were hugging and Jiwon was looking at him. It made his heart clench. Jiwon pulled on Hanbin's hair to look at him better, he leaned down to his neck. And then he bit him. Hanbin's scream made him jolt awake in the middle of the night. Sweating and panting and when he came looking for Hanbin, there was nothing. He was alone.

"Thankfully, no." he lies.

  
Bobby didn't think he would be all over it. One minute, he was huddled on a couch with a vampire while they watch cartoon together and then the next, he was with no one.

It should be nice, pleasing even, that his life was back to normal. That it wasn't strange anymore. But then he sees Hanbin's tunic in his laundry basket and he feels his heart tightening in his chest.

For the first time since last night, he wonders where Hanbin could be and hopes for his safety.

  
In the few days that passed, he didn't worry much. Except for the constant dreams of him, Hanbin, and Jiwon, but everything seems to be in its usual place. He and Jisoo were friends again. They greet each other whenever they cross paths, of course with Jennie by her side. Bobby thinks Jisoo was indeed happier. He's happy for her.

  
"How did you find out you were gay?"

They were eating popcorn in the living room, he and Donghyuk, watching some classic horror movie with special effects too fake to even be scary.

"Well, when I was a child, my sister and I watched this movie called Interview with the Vampire. Dude, it was Tom Cruise and Brad Pitt. Who wouldn't be gay after that?"

_Interview with the Vampire. How timely._

"But like, how did you decide you were not straight? Like you really don't like girls and you only like boys?"

"But I like girls. They're cool."

"No, I mean, you don't wanna be in a relationship with them?" Bobby scratches the back of his head, hopeful that he gets his message across.

"Oh, that's because I like dicks up in my ass." Donghyuk giggles as Bobby punches his arm softly.

"You can like him, Bob. You can admit it to yourself. He seems to like you too." Donghyuk continues, eyes still fixed on the television.

Bobby wants to ask what Donghyuk was implying. But if he stops lying to himself, he knows exactly what it meant.  
  
  
  
That night he was restless. Thinking about Hanbin. His eyes that lit up whenever he's genuinely happy, even though he was always genuinely happy. His pouty lips whenever he was upset, which was whenever he doesn't get something right. His fingers, his touch, although it was cold but it felt familiar. Like it belongs in his skin. Like he was meant to feel it forever. It _lingered_.  
  
He goes out. To get him. Fortunately, he sees Chanwoo. He walks up to him to ask.  
  
"Hey, Chanwoo, I know you know Hanbin. Do you know where he is?"  
  
Chanwoo shrugs. "Never saw him since I offered a bungalow." he smiles sheepishly and Bobby squints his eyes at him.  
  
"Okay, then, where is this bungalow you told him about?"  
  
Chanwoo tells him the details. How to get to the bungalow, which apparently was in the middle of the forest, and what to expect, which were wild boars and snakes. Bobby didn't believe the latter though. You just couldn't trust Jung Chanwoo.  
  
He didn't follow him. Instead he goes somewhere, a place he saw in his dreams. The old cemetery that he and Donghyuk went to last Halloween. The one where he peed on someone's grave. And he remembers it now. It was Hanbin's grave. He laughed it off then but he saw him. Hanbin was there. Sitting on top of a tombstone with his head on his knees.  
  
"Hanbin." he calls, stooping down to level with him.  
  
Hanbin lifts his head up, veins spreading on his face, dark eyes, and sharp fangs visible.  
  
"I'm hungry." and before Bobby could speak, he was biting on his neck. He didn't scream, didn't want to get attention even if it's late at night and nobody near was probably awake.  
  
But when Hanbin doesn't stop and he almost feels like blacking out he rubs his back. "Hanbin, it's me. It's Bobby. You said you wouldn't hurt me. You're hurting me now. Stop." he cries out.  
  
Hanbin lets him go, his blood spilling on his chin and his face turning back. "Oh god, Bobby, I'm so sorry." he surges forward to hug him, and Bobby closes his eyes, hugging him back tightly. Just how he missed him.  
  
"You're not dead. You're not dead." Hanbin repeats in a whisper.  
  
"I'm not. And you're safe." Bobby replies.  
  
Hanbin looks at him before they part. "Jiwon's dead."  
  
"What?" his eyes widen, looking down at the tombstone Hanbin was sitting on and finding out the scrawled Kim Jiwon written in cursive.  
  
"My father killed him after me. They found out he was a vampire. He was burned at the stake, pretending he was one of the witches." he says bitterly, but he didn't cry. All his tears must've dried up since he found out.  
  
"Your information? What about that? They said Jiwon had found a way to walk on the day? They saw him alive, right?" Bobby says, hopeful. He wanted to see Hanbin smile.  
  
"It was you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It was you they saw. They thought you were Jiwon. Like how I thought you were him too."  
  
"Hanbin, I—" he doesn't know what to say. Jiwon was gone. And his dreams. What were those dreams for?  
  
"He broke his promise too." the side of Hanbin's lips lift up, forming a smile. "Maybe you and Jiwon are quite alike." he laughs silently.  
  
"I'm sorry. For making you leave. My mind was just overwhelmed because I thought liking you was the reason Jisoo broke up with me. But she was right. I was too happy with you. She saw it first. It's not your fault. It's no one's fault, actually. Okay, maybe I'm a little at fault. I just...I just—well, I think I like you so much." he didn't stop there. He explains all his dreams, revealing how much he and Jiwon appear in it. Asking him what's it supposed to mean. He never stopped talking until Hanbin was up close and their lips were touching.  
  
Like before. Except now he responds. Warm lips on cold one, feverish and freezing. Hanbin tastes of his blood but it doesn't matter. It was his lips. He was kissing his lips.  
  
"Maybe..." Hanbin says, catching his breath when they pull apart. "Jiwon had sent you to find me."  
  
Bobby laughs. "What is he? An angel?"  
  
Hanbin shrugs. "Who knows? He must be watching us right now." he kisses him again.  
  
"Well, I do hope he's jealous." Bobby says in between kisses, laying them both down on the ground as his lips travel down.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> How is this fic too mf long and no one got fucked?
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!!!
> 
> edit: i just made a new twitter omg follow me there if you want [@bootleglies](https://mobile.twitter.com/bootleglies)


End file.
